Card Captor Sakura: The Story Continues...
by ayame1
Summary: PART FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^;
1.

Prologue One: Syaoran's Story  
  
  
"What?!" he shouted in shock as he heard the horrible news from Meiling. He had just returned to Hong Kong and already thing are going bad.   
  
Meiling looked at her cousin with tear-filled eyes. She clasped her hands infront of her chest. "I'm sorry," she said with a soft voice. She tried hard to hold back bawling. "I tried to convince the Elders that you've found another... but they refused to back down."  
  
Syaoran stared at the ground. He tried to control himself. It took every ounce of his energy to keep him from getting hysterical. He shook his head as he clenched his fists. "So now I have another fiancé?" he asked with a low voice.   
  
Meiling sniffed. The tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Yes," she nodded. She tightened her hands's grasp.  
  
Syaoran looked up at her saddened face. He tried hard to force a smile, but he just couldn't bring himself to. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Meiling looked down. After a moment she looked back up at him. "You're an heir." she said simply. Syaoran didn't understand. She continued, "It's your duty as an heir to the Clan and as a descendant from Clow Reed to marry..." she paused as she inhaled deeply, "from your bloodline." She let it hang as Syaoran tried hard to understand. He couldn't. How could the Elders do that? he thought. How can they force me to marry someone I don't even know?   
  
As Syaoran tried hard to gather his thoughts, Meiling stood with him throughout it all. She continued to sob silently. She knew how much Syaoran loved Sakura. She knew how hard it was to lose someone you love. She felt sick. Syaoran had suffered so much. But to lose someone you love? That hurt the most.  
  
Finally Syaoran spoke. "Who is she?" he asked with a sturdy voice. His eyes were like steel; a brown armor. Armor that hid his true desire; a desire to cry.  
  
Meiling let out a small smile. "Her name's Ayame," she said softly. She loosened the grip she had on her hands.   
  
Syaoran nodded and looked down at the red carpet of his home. He felt a bit embarrassed to ask his next question. "Is she... nice?"   
  
Meiling's smile grew. She nodded. "Yeah." She took Syaoran's hands into her's. He looked up at her. She looked into Syaoran's eyes. Her crimson eyes seemed to shine from the tears.   
  
This surprised Syaoran, for Meiling had never done this before. Not even when they were still engaged, she had never looked into his eyes like she did now.   
  
Meiling smiled at him. "She's really nice, Syaoran. Give her a chance." The sound of Meiling's kind voice overwhelmed Syaoran. He had no choice but to agree to at least meeting her. But one thing still bothered him; what about Sakura?  
  
  
  
It was the next morning when Syaoran had agreed to meet Ayame. He stood waiting for her at the flower garden in his village. It was like a museum of flowers. Each and every one of them was organized by their type. And each of them was as beautiful as the next.   
  
He stood at the center court of the garden. There was a stone bench for him to sit on, but he felt it best for him to stand. It was more polite.   
  
As he stood waiting, he wondered why he agreed to meeting her in the first place. He still loved Sakura, but he knew of his duties to the Clan. And something in Meiling's voice told him to. So there he stood, Li Syaoran, waiting to finally meet the girl he'd be marrying. He looked down at his attire. It was a simple outfit - a green oriental shirt with black pants. And though the garb was of his choice, he wondered if it was appropriate enough. But before he could think about changing, his future wife approached him.   
  
She had come through the front gate in which Syaoran was expecting her to come from, but even still, she surprised him. She was nothing like he expected. He expected an ugly duckling, but instead she was a beautiful swan. She had long, silky gray hair. It reached her waist, and draped over her shoulder. Her skin was a lovely complexion, but what amazed Syaoran the most, was her eyes. They were an angelic sky blue, and shined like lovely sapphires.   
  
The two stood about five feet apart. And for a long period of time, no one spoke. Syaoran tried his best to say something, but words failed him.   
  
It was Ayame who broke the silence. "I'm sorry," she said with a soft voice.  
  
Syaoran was surprised. Why was she sorry? he wondered.   
  
"I heard about your..." she paused, "situation." Syaoran understood. She knew about Sakura. Probably from Meiling.   
  
Syaoran, feeling no strength in him to support himself, sat down on the stone bench. He inhaled deeply. "Thank you," he said feeling a bit ridiculous. What else could he say?  
  
Ayame nodded and looked at the ground. She didn't dare take a step closer. Syaoran looked at her. She was wearing a blue Chinese shirt, and black pants. Syaoran smirked. She had the same taste as he did. He put on a warm smile and stood up. "I'm Syaoran," he said as he extended his hand.  
  
Ayame looked up at him and smiled. "Ayame," she said and shook his hand.   
  
  
  
Syaoran returned to his home filled with guilt and pain. He had spent the whole day thinking about how he had cheated on Sakura.   
  
When he finally reached his bed, all he could do was lay down and think about what a jerk he was. Just then the phone rang. It took most of his strength just to answer it. "Hello?" he asked, feeling his throat was parched.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran-kun?"   
  
The familiar voice stabbed Syaoran's heart. "S-Sakura..." he said, feeling about as low as a slug. He suddenly heard sobbing. Sakura was crying. Something told Syaoran that whatever this was, it wasn't good.   
  
"I-I can't do this anymore, Li-san." Sakura continued from the other line. The sudden change of names frightened Syaoran. "It's too hard... I, I can't."   
  
Sakura's words cut through Syaoran like knife on butter. He just couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. After years of longing to be in her arms, he had it. But now she's leaving him; taking away the only thing that held him sane.  
  
Sakura continued to sob. But Syaoran didn't care anymore. If she was going to leave him, very well. He might as well go like a man. "Fine," he said flatly. His voice was stiff and full of hidden pain. "I guess this is 'goodbye' then."  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura said from the other line.   
  
"No!" Syaoran shouted as he tightened his grip on the phone. He was obviously dying inside. He quickly relaxed himself. And in a more formal voice he said, "This is what you want... Goodbye Kinomoto-san." He quickly slammed the receiver unto the phone. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. He didn't want to hear her at all. 


	2. 

Prologue Two: Sakura's Story  
  
  
  
Sakura continued to stare at her phone. She had to do it. It had to be done. If she didn't than he would, and then she'd be hurt... again. She finally got up the courage and picked up the receiver. She softly pressed the dials on her phone and listened to the deafening ring of the call. With every passing ring, she felt the urge to hang up.  
  
But then the ringing stopped. Someone had answered. "Hello? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura quickly asked, hoping it was someone else.  
  
But it wasn't. "S-Sakura..."  
  
A knot formed in Sakura's throat. A sudden rush of guilt and pain entered her heart. I have to do it... she told herself. But she suddenly found herself crying. Why? She was the one who was ending the relationship, that barely even started. Images of their past adventures together clouded Sakura's mind... the first time they met, their first moment alone, their first kiss, the first time Syaoran confessed his love for her, and the first time they truly hugged after she confessed...   
  
But she had to do it. Relationships like these never lasted. Someone's bound to get hurt. She just wished that she wasn't the one to hurt.   
  
"I-I can't do this anymore, Li-san." she continued, changing his name. It hurt her so much to do this to him. But she kept telling herself that it was for the best.   
  
"Fine." Syaoran said from the other line. "I guess this is 'goodbye' then."  
  
The pain grew. "Syaoran..." Sakura said softly.   
  
"No!" Syaoran shouted suddenly. In a more formal voice he said, "This is what you want... Goodbye Kinomoto-san." Syaoran quickly hung up. Sakura sobbed more. She deserved it. How could she do this to him?   
  
She put the receiver down and slowly climbed into bed. Tears streamed from her emerald eyes, but she didn't care. She just pulled the covers over her head.  
  
The sun began to set, and the darkness was quickly covering her room. She paid it no mind. Voices from her father and brother echoed from below the stairs. She ignored them. She just wanted to be alone... and after what she just did, she deserved to be alone.  



	3. Missing Pieces

Part One: Missing Pieces   
  
  
"Hoe...!!!" yelled Sakura as she held her alarm clock an inch away from her face.  
  
Kero-chan reluctantly awoke from his bed in her drawer. "What is it now?" he grumbled.  
  
"I'm late!" she shouted as she rushed to her closet.   
  
Kero smirked. "So what else is new?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
Sakura ignored his remark. She was too busy rummaging through her clothes. She hurried to put on her Tomoeda high school uniform on.   
  
Kero sighed in disappointment as he watched Sakura, the one whose title is the Card Mistress, panic over being late. Some things never change, he thought.   
  
Sakura was almost finished with her hair when Fujitaka called her from the kitchen. It seemed that Tomoyo was there to offer Sakura a ride to school... in her limo.   
  
Sakura smiled happily when she heard she'd be going to school in a limo. She quickly straightened her tie and jacket. She picked up her bag and was about to go out when she suddenly received a weird feeling. She looked to her desk, where she felt the power was coming from. Sakura slowly opened her drawer, being completely cautious. She slowly opened the Book and peeked inside. Nothing. Nothing but her Sakura Cards neatly stacked into it's case. She wondered what the feeling was but it was too late for that when Tomoyo called her from downstairs.   
  
She suddenly remembered that she was late and quickly put the Cards back into it's place and rushed out of her room yelling, "Gomen Tomoyo!"  
  
As soon as she left, the Flower levitated into the air. It began to glow a mysterious blue when suddenly, it vanished.  
  
The unsuspecting Kero lazily snored from inside his drawer, as yet another Sakura Card - the Sweet - beamed and disappeared as well.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tomoeda High School, two new students from Hong Kong are being introduced to the class.  
  
  
  
"Hurry Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled as she hurried up the steps of her school. Struggling behind her was the exhausted Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't see why we have to hurry," Tomoyo said between pants. "Tsulynn-sensei will understand."  
  
"She'll 'understand' for you!" Sakura said in outburst as she opened the doors and entered the hallway. "This is your first time!"  
  
Tomoyo suddenly stopped. "Why? How many times have you been late?"  
  
Sakura stopped as well. She played with her fingers in embarrassment. "Twelve?" she said meekly.  
  
Tomoyo's jaw dropped like a ton of bricks. "Twelve?!" she asked in disbelief. "How can that be? We've only have two weeks of school!"  
  
Sakura continued to play with her fingers as she held her head low. "I was late for detention too."  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her temples in grief. "Sakura-chan..."  
  
"It's not my fault! The school's clock is WAY too early!"  
  
Tomoyo didn't even bother to comment her excuse. She only hoped Tsulynn-sensei would be so gullible as to believe whatever Sakura spins.  
  
  
  
As the two girls rushed inside the classroom, all eyes, including Tsulynn-sensei's, were on them. But one set in particular made Sakura feel like jelly. It was the same chestnut eyes that she had known for so long. One word popped into her head: Syaoran.   
  
There he was, sitting casually on the desk infront of her's. He looked at her without any sign of pain or anger.   
  
How could he be so calm? Sakura was panicking like a dog does when in sight of a rolled-up newspaper. Only worse.   
  
She barely stood; her knees were shaking so bad. All she could think about was waking up. This has to be a dream, Sakura thought. It just has to be! But she knew very well that it wasn't.   
  
Beside her, Tomoyo couldn't help but notice Sakura's state. She looked like she had just been hit with a dictionary. Her les were barely supporting herself.   
  
Tomoyo met Syaoran's stare. It was the same glare he had three years ago, when they were still capturing Cards. That's when she wondered why he was there. She knew about the breakup. And she was sure that Syaoran would never ever come back after what Sakura had done.   
  
That was when she noticed the girl beside him. She was new and looked at the two as well. Her eyes were blue and her hair was a dove grey. She wondered if Syaoran knew her.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" yelled Tsulynn-sensei. "This is your thirteenth tardy! One more and I will be forced to contact your father!"  
  
The sudden outburst of her algebra teacher snapped Sakura out of her daze. "G-Gomen, Tsulynn-sensei." she muttered. Her voice was shaky. She was stunned, and Syaoran knew it.   
  
  
  
During lunch, Sakura was still overcome with shock. "He's in all of our classes, Tomoyo!" she said a bit too loudly. People around her began to stare.  
  
"Maybe it won't be too bad," she said weakly. Even she didn't believe herself.   
  
"Why is he here in the first place?!" she asked as she stabbed her sushi with her chopstick. "It was hard enough to break up with him, but now I have to sit behind him too?!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura," Tomoyo said as she took the chopstick from Sakura's hands. "I'm sure he's over it," she paused, "are you?"  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo in surprise. "Of course I am. I'm the one who broke it off right?" Tomoyo nodded. But she knew there was more to it than that.  
  
  
  
In another side of the lunch area, Syaoran angrily fiddled with his dim sum. It was harder to see her again than he realized.  
  
Beside him Ayame calmly ate her rice balls. "So," she asked, feeling that someone should start the conversation. "Nice weather here in Japan, huh?" She was obviously trying to avoid the 'Sakura' topic.  
  
Syaoran knew what she was doing. "Yeah right," he said flatly. He put his chopsticks down.   
  
Ayame began to get worried. He hadn't finished his dim sum, his favorite food in the world. "What's wrong?" she asked, even though she knew very well what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran said, he didn't feel like talking about it.   
  
Ayame put her chopsticks down and looked at him. "She's pretty," she said softly.  
  
Syaoran looked at Ayame in surprise. He didn't expect her to say that. "What?" he asked.  
  
Ayame gripped her skirt. "She's pretty," she repeated. She was in obvious pain. She had been engaged to Syaoran for three years, and even then she feels that Syaoran still has feelings for Sakura.   
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how to answer. If he said 'yes', it would break Ayame's heart. And it wouldn't do any good if he said 'no', for Ayame could tell if he was lying or not. He just sat there on the lunch table, staring at his half-finished dim sum. He started to feel the same way he did when he told Meiling that he loved another. What kind of a person am I? he asked himself. You're scum, he told himself. That's what you are.  
  
Ayame straightened her skirt and jacket. She decided not to let the whole 'Sakura' thing get to her. It hurt Syaoran enough to be here, she might as well try her best to not add to the pain. After all, she was still his fiancé, and she'd at least do her best to keep her promise to Meiling.   
  
  
*flashback* (Note: this is in Hong Kong, when they were still 11)   
  
  
Meiling looked at Ayame. "Promise me something," she said softly.  
  
Ayame looked at her cousin. "Yeah?" she asked. It was right before Syaoran and Ayame's departure to Japan. Meiling, along with a few other relatives, were there to see them off.  
  
"Promise that you won't let anything - or anybody - hurt Syaoran," she said in a quivering whisper. Even if Meiling wasn't Syaoran's fiancé, she was still his cousin.  
  
Ayame nodded as the tears dropped from her eyes. "Sure," she said as she gave her best friend - and cousin - a hug. "I promise," she whispered as Meiling let out the tears.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
Ayame turned to Syaoran with a fake smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No, I'm glad you said it." Ayame nodded as she proceeded to eat her lunch.  
  
  
  
After school, Sakura talked about Syaoran's sudden appearance with Kero. "Something's not right," Kero said suspiciously.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I can feel it in my bones," Kero explained. "That kid wants something."  
  
Sakura didn't understand. "You think he came all the way to Japan just to get something?"  
  
"He did the first time," Kero said with a faint smile.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm sure it's not that. He wouldn't come back after I-", she stopped herself. Kero didn't know that she broke up with him. And she planned to keep it that way.  
  
Kero looked at her suspiciously. "Is there somehting you're not telling me?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"No...," Sakura said as she looked down in guilt. Kero decided to leave the subject alone. He'd find out sooner of later.  
  
Suddenly he received a strange feeling. It was like a part of him was taken away. He turned to the Clow Book, which laid open on Sakura's desk. Sakura had forgotten to put in back in the drawer that morning.  
  
He flew to the Book, and rumaged through the Cards. He suddenly let out a loud gasp.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him.   
  
Kero didn't hear her. He was too busy panicking. He frantically looked through all of the Cards. But still, no luck. "No!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt worried. "What is it Kero?"  
  
Kero spread out the Cards, making sure all of the faces were shown. "The Firey." he said slowly. "It's... gone."  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked in surprise. "It can't be," she said as she looked through all of the Cards. Kero was right. The Firey was no where to be found. That meant that kero could no longer turn into his true form, Keroberos.  
  
And Kero knew it. No wonder he felt like a part of him was taken away. The Firey was like Kero's strength, his courage. But now it was gone. But how?  
  
"How can it just be gone?" Sakura asked as she paced around her room.  
  
"That's not the only thing missing," Kero said in a low voice.   
  
"What?" Sakura asked as she looked at the stack. "No...," she whispered as she realized that The Flower, The Sweet, and The Earthy was gone as well. "Where can they be?!" she asked angrily. "I knew I felt something strange this morning."   
  
"What?" Kero asked. He sounded different. Angrier. But who could blame him? He can't turn into his true form anymore.   
  
"I-I felt a weird power coming from the book," she said cautiously. "Like a part of me was taken."  
  
"That makes sense," Kero said as he put the Cards back in it's place.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You're the Card Mistress. They're a part of you now. Once you captured them, they are ultimately under your power. They give you strength," Kero explained. He sounded a little too close to home... his home. "And, I'm guessing, if they disappear, so will your powers."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"The Cards are like pieces of a puzzle, you're the puzzle. And, like a real puzzle, you won't be complete without all of them."  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of disbelief. "What - or who - could be doing this?" she said. Kero shrugged. He couldn't even begin to guess.  
  
"I have to get them back," she said as she pulled out the Magic Key, which still hung around her neck.  
  
"Exactly how are you going to do that?" Kero asked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Sakura stood there without moving for a few minutes. She blinked cluelessly. "I don't know," she said admittedly.  
  
"Exactly," Kero said with a smirk.  
  
"Give me a break!" Sakura said in her defense. "This never happened to me before!"  
  
  
  
In a simple Tomoeda appartment, Syaoran silently looked out his bedroom window. Ayame entered with a tray full of tea and cookies. She set it on his desk - with his homework scattered everywhere - and stood behind him, admiring the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Just a matter of time," Syaoran said in a low voice, "before they're all gone."  
  
"Then you'll begin?" Ayame asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Then I'll start my search." Ayame nodded in understandment as she took a seat next to him. For a while no one spoke, they just let the sudden darkness speak for them. 


	4. Partners or Enemies? :Part I:

Part Two: Partners Or Enemies? :Part I:  
  
  
"Sakura...," whispered the low, erie voice.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura. She was in a dark place, surrounded by crystals and broken glasses and mirrors. The air was like an icy blanket. Sakura couldn't help but shiver.  
  
"Sakura," continued the voice.   
  
She looked all around her. Nothing, no one. She started feeling scared. "Who are you?" Sakura yelled, holding herself with her arms. Her teeth were chattering and her lips were quivering. "What do you want?" The cold air felt like steel against Sakura's body. She couldn't bear the cold any longer, for she fell to her knees as she shivered. "Pl-Please..." she whispered to the strange voice. "Leave me alone...," she breathed as everything turned black...  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a furry, yellow face pressed against her's. "Ohayo!!!" shouted Kero-chan.  
  
"Hoe...!!!" screamed Sakura as she fell off her bed. She was obviously surprised. As she laid there face-down on the floor, she began to notice what a pest Kero was.   
  
"Whoa," replied Kero as he held up a white card with the numbers '7.5' on it. "Nice, a bit rusty but you can work on that."  
  
Sakura straightened herself up as she flashed Kero a menacing glare. It was not a day to make fun of her.  
  
Sakura began to make her bed when she felt a sudden breeze. She shivered as she glanced at her window, but stopped when she realized it wasn't open. A sudden rush of fear enveloped her. What? she thought.   
  
"Sakura?" asked Kero. For a moment, Sakura blanked out without her even knowing it. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked. She had forgotten that Kero-chan was there. "Oh, yeah," she whispered silently. "Yeah," she repeated, as if to convince herself. Kero knew more than to believe her, but with the recent events that has been going on, he figured Sakura had a reason to be hiding whatever she was hiding.  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran calmly creased out the wrinkle that was set in his clothing. It was a simple attire. Green with white. A ying yang sign at the edge. The same old green hat trimmed with gold. Behind his back rested his old friend, his sword. Lots of memories these possessions of his held, some he wished he could forget.  
  
"Ready?" Ayame asked. She wore a suit similar to Meiling's fighting suit. Instead of red, it was blue, and she had knee-high pants instead of shorts. Tha ying yang sign was set on her back. Replacing the ying yang in the front, was a black circle with 3 flower petals, similar to Syaoran's claw prints. The petals and claws were a symbolic pattern; if you had one that meant you mastered in magic, if you had two that meant you mastered in magic and martial arts, and if you had three that meant you mastered in magic, martial arts, and swordplay. To anyone familiar with the meaning of the symbols, they would most likely stay away from anyone with three.  
  
Syaoran nodded to her earlier question. "Yeah," he said as he gripped his sword. "I finally am."  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo had invited Sakura over for tea. But it seemed that Sakura's mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked without moving her head. She was staring blankly at her still tea. It wasn't easy to read her expression.  
  
"Are you okay?" wondered Tomoyo. Sakura started to get irritated with everyone asking her such stupid questions. But she knew they were just worried, so she kept silent.   
  
Tomoyo felt the need to comfort Sakura. She knew that Sakura was hurting inside, but words failed her. She decided that not saying anything, was better than saying something at all.  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Ayame patiently waited at the Penguin Park. Syaoran was in a state of deep concentration while Ayame waited behind him.  
  
Ayame looked on at Syaoran, lost in her thoughts. She thought about how Syaoran had changed the minute they got wind of their assignment from the Elders. She always knew there were some unfinished 'business' for Syaoran in Japan, but she never expected him to change so much. Before they knew about the assignment, Syaoran was usually almost always happy. It'd be a rare occasion to see him glare or frown at Hong Kong. He seemed to feel safe there, no worries.  
  
Ayame sighed silently. That part of Syaoran was long gone. Now he's changed... drastically. He's always frowning, rarely smiling. And he never talked that much anymore. As if the sudden feel of the familiar place gave him no hope as to answer a simple question.   
  
She wanted so much to help him. To help relieve the pain. But she had no idea how. She suddenly felt hopeless, like she lost him somehow. Sure he was still her fiancé, but who knows how long that'll keep up?   
  
She thought about the past three years, all the training and hard work. Syaoran had tried his best to become stronger, physical and emotional. He never really showed much emotion anymore. The gate that led to his heart had been sealed. And Syaoran didn't even bother to resist it, or try to open it. He literally shut everyone out of his life. Even Ayame. And that frightened her. She didn't want to lose him.  
  
Syaoran's eyes suddenly popped open. "Get ready," he warned as he stood up. Ayame nodded and stood on her guard. Syaoran tightened his grip on his sword. A small smile appeared accross his face. Just like old times, he thought.  
  
  
  
Kero's ears twitched excitedly as he followed Sakura towards the Penguin Park. He couldn't help but feel excited. It was only this morning when all of the Sakura Cards had disappeared. And as Sakura followed a familiar power, Kero couldn't help but think that they'd get another chance to capture them.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't as excited. She dreaded the thought of having to capture them again. She had fun the first time, but things have changed. She no longer had a 'Little Wolf' watching over her.  
  
"Do you think it's a Card?" Tomoyo asked as she dawdled along, stating the obvious. But Sakura was unsure. It felt different, more powerful.  
  
When they reached the Penguin Park, it wasn't much of a surprise to see Syaoran there. But it was a rather big surprise to see that Ayame was there as well. And an even bigger surprise to see what she was wearing.  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura, and gave her faint smirk. Sakura didn't have to guess at why he had smirked. It was her costume. Tomoyo's creation seemed to get wilder with every new one.   
  
It was a pink sailor outfit, similar to their old uniform, except mostly everything was a different shade of pink. And it had a pinch of 'soldier' in it too. It was a mix between both. As wacky as the outfit was, Sakura couldn't help but look *kawaii in them.   
  
Another reason why Syaoran smirked was because of Tomoyo. She still had a video camera in her hand. Some things never change, he thought.   
  
No one spoke. It was complete silence, except for the sound of the wind blowing against the tree's leaves.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but stare at Syaoran. He still wore the same green 'battle suit'. Some things never change, she thought. (a/n: thinking the same? ^^)  
  
The deafening silence was shattered by a sudden low growl. Sakura shot a look at Kero. "You just ate!" she yelled.  
  
"It wasn't me!" he yelled in his defense. He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think it's me..."  
  
Sakura was confused. "Then who is it?" She looked at Tomoyo, but it wasn't her. Neither was it Syaoran or Ayame.   
  
That was when she sensed a sudden surge of powerful energy. She shot a look to Syaoran, he had felt it too.   
  
"What is it? A Sakura Card?" wonderd Tomoyo. No one answered her. They all just stood on their guard. Kero's ears began twitching uncontrollably now. A large grin appeared across his face. Everyone could see his excitement, but never really understood why.  
  
The growl continued. It sounded as if it came from all around them. Sakura couldn't help but quiver in fear. "W-What is that?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Shh," Syaoran shushed. He focused at the rows of bushes a few feet away from him. "Quiet."  
  
The bushes rustled. Something was definitely behind them. The rustling continued, louder this time.   
  
"I've been waiting," said a low, feminine voice. Suddenly, out of the bushes, came a human-like creature. All ten eyes popped open in shock.  
  
"Hoe!!!" screamed Sakura in surprise. It was maybe 6 feet tall. It's body shined a silky ice blue. It's eyes flashed a deadly white. But what caught all of their attention the most, was the Sakura Card - The Fight - incased inside it's stomach.  
  
"Took you all long enough," the creature continued. Their eyes were as big as their heads now, and their mouths even bigger. Were they all hearing correctly? Was the creautre actually talking?  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the creature. She flashed an evil grin. "Surprised?" None of them could even begin to talk. It caught sight of Kero. The grin grew. "Pleasure meeting you again, Keroberos."  
  
Kero's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Sakura looked curiously at her Sun Guardian. "You know her?"  
  
Kero shook his head. "No!"  
  
"You must," Tomoyo told him. "She knows you."  
  
"I think I'd know if I know her," Kero said with a grim look on his face.  
  
The creature smirked. Looks like his memory's still the same, it thought. She suddenly positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
Sakura thought she was talking to her. But it was Syaoran who answered. "Ready," he nodded and charged at the creature with his swords intact.  
  
Syaoran's fighting had improved. He was blocking blows made by the creature, and made some blows himself. But the creature's skills were better, it blocked everything Syaoran threw at it. With every hit Syaoran tried, the creature dodged and quickly countered.  
  
Syaoran was on the verge of failure. While he was bruised and bloody, the creature was barely scratched!   
  
"Ugh!" Syaoran grunted as the creature hit him again. He fell to his knees, his only support was the sword he had stabbed into the ground. He panted heavily, and had trouble breathing.  
  
The creature was disappointed. "Your out of your league, boy." it snickered as it slapped him with it's long, steel-like hands.   
  
"No!" Ayame had seen enough. She took a step towards the creature but stopped at Syaoran's orders. "Stay out of it, Ayame!" he warned. He didn't want to see her get hurt. "Stay back."  
  
"Now, now," said the creature, "if she wants to end up looking like you, let her. This is a new age, boy. Let the girl decide." She looked at Ayame questiongly. She awaited her answer.  
  
"Don't Ayame!" shouted Syaoran. He was a bit irritated by the way the creature kept calling him 'boy'. The creature glared at Syaoran and delivered a kick to his ribs that sent his falling to the ground.  
  
That was when Sakura stepped up. "Leave him alone!" she screamed, gripping her Novice Staff.*  
  
"No...," Syraoran grunted as he struggled to get up. "This is between us," he said to Sakura, warning her to get away. Sakura tightened her grip. She wanted so much to help him, but she felt it was no longer her place to.  
  
"I'll fight you," said Ayame. She stood in a confident fighting stance, but inside she was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"No," Syaoran said as he finally made it up. It took most of his energy to stand, but he wouldn't dare let any of them fight his battle.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," whispered Ayame. She wanted to fight for him. She wanted him to rest. She wanted to help.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt like she was falling. Ayame had said 'Syaoran-kun'. The name she used to call him. That meant that Ayame was his... she stopped herself. It was no longer her business. But still, she ached.  
  
Tomoyo and Kero watched from behind. "Poor Sakura-chan," whispered Tomoyo from behind her video camera. She had heard Ayame. She could only imagine what Sakura was feeling right now.  
  
"This is my fight," grunted Syaoran.   
  
But the creature ignored him, she just grinned and faced Ayame. "Ladies first," she said with a devilish look in her eyes.   
  
"My pleasure," Ayame said as she charged at creature, giving it everything she's got. She hit punches, kicks, combos, everything she knew.   
  
But the creature knew more. She retaliated by doing the same thing Ayame did, while blocking. If Ayame threw a right punch, she blocked with her left and also punched with her right. If Ayame kicked, she dodged and kicked back.   
  
Ayame lasted longer than Syaoran, but it ended juat as brutal. Ayame was on her knees, gasping for air as Syaoran helplessly looked on. He was leaning agaisnt the Penguin slide, with his right arm all bloody. His left eyes squinted as a trickle of blood drained from his forehead. "Ayame...," he whispered as a tear came out. "No..."  
  
"You were quite a warmup, maiden." As the creature was about to finish Ayame off, the sudden screech of a little girl's voice startled it.  
  
"NO.....!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as she watched on in horror. She fell to her knees, with her hands covering her eyes. "Stop it," she cried. "Please..."  
  
The creature smiled at Sakura. A weakness, she thought. "Then get up and fight, damsel." Sakura didn't move, she was still sobbing. "I said 'fight'!!!" yelled the creature. She grinned as she saw Syaoran and Ayame laying helplessly on the ground. "Or you lose them both."  
  
Sakura gasped. "I'll fight," she said as she stood and wiped away the tears.   
  
"Sakura, no!!!" yelled Kero from behind her. "Don't do it!"   
  
"I have to Kero," Sakura said as she raised her Staff before her. She had no idea how, but she'd kill this monster. She'd make her pay.  
  
Kero growled as he looked at his puny state. "If only I could transform, I'd...," he stopped himself. He was too upset.   
  
"Please," Tomoyo prayed. "Please be careful."  
  
The creature let out a maniacal laugh as she and Sakura gave each other a deadly stare. "Let the game begin!" she spat as she lunged at Sakura.  
  
  
***---------------------***   
  
  
*kawaii - cute  
*Novice Staff - J. version: second level of her staffs, N.A. version: second level of her 'sealing wand'.  



	5. Partners or Enemies? :Part II:

a/n: *whew!* I finally finished! Gomen for taking so long, but here it is - the new chapter! Now it's a bit longer than the others, so please, bare with me. ;D Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Part Three: Partners Or Enemies? :Part II:  
  
  
  
Sakura winced as Kero-chan put an alcohol pad on her wound. An incredible sting raced from her arm to the rest of her body. She instinctively bit her lip and gripped the arm rest.   
  
Kero continued to tend to Sakura's wounds, while Tomoyo was treating Syaoran and Ayame, who were both still unconscious. The whole living room smelled of alcohol. Sakura was thankful that her father and brother were at the university. Coming home bloodied and wounded was not something she could easily explain.  
  
As Kero cursed under his breath while he desperately tried to tie a bow on the bandage, Sakura thought about how they all ended up here.  
  
She could still remember the horrible *kaijuu, with it's hideous crystal eyes and icy blue body. She remembered how the kaijuu taunted her, calling her a 'weakling', asking her how she ever became the Card Mistress. She didn't really mind the taunts and name calling, it was what the kaijuu did that enraged Sakura.   
  
It hit her with everything it had - punching, kicking, spitting, biting, and once - tripping. The kaijuu was fast, agile, and skilled. Sakura knew herself that she didn't stand a chance.   
  
That's when the unthinkable happened. Instead of getting defeated like she thought she would, she was actually fighting back! She blocked and hit, blocked and hit, blocked and hit, and so on. She was on fire! Not even Tomoyo could believe it! She was figthing so well that even Syaoran would be impressed.   
  
She had no idea what had come over her. She never knew that she could fight so well! Even the kaijuu was impressed. So much, in fact, that it stopped fighting Sakura. It just stood in front of her, flashing it's sparkly white teeth. "Well, well," it said to her. "Look's like I misjudged you." She could still remember it's devilish grin. "You truly are the Card Mistress," it continued. "But every Master has his weakness!" it yelled as it charged at Sakura, it's claws extened.   
  
What happened next was a blur... She wasn't quite sure what had happened. She remembered sobbing. The next thing she knew, a transparent shield appeared before her. She remembered how surprised she was when the kaijuu rammed right into it, too.   
  
The kaijuu might've been mad before, but now it was just plain pissed off!   
  
So, it headed for Tomoyo, it's claws extended at full length. "Every Master has a weakness!!!" screamed the kaijuu.   
  
Tomoyo was stunned, terrified even. She couldn't move, her legs refused to work. That's when Sakura snapped. The final thread that held her from going mad no longer had it's grip. She was furious. No one hurt her friends!   
  
She could still remember feeling a new kind of power rushing all over her body. She could feel her energy focus of one sole purpose - revenge. She had already lost Syaoran, she was not about to lose her best friend.   
  
"Tomoyo...!!!!" she screamed as she felt the power burst inside her. She was glowing, literally glowing, as the Clow circle apeared under her. She had a familar feeling, like when Kaho gave her powers to Sakura.   
  
Her Novice Staff was glowing now. It was changing. She could feel it change. *It no longer had a yellow star in the center of the circle, but an asterisk; a purple and gold asterisk. And the wings at the sides, it was larger.* She could feel the change in her power. She was stronger.  
  
She now had the power to destroy that kaijuu. She didn't even hesitate. She immediately ran after the kaijuu, her Staff in the air.   
  
"Return to your power, confind!  
Fight Card!!!"   
  
She slammed the Staff unto the back of the kaijuu. The kaijuu immediately stopped, as it's glass stomach shattered into millions of pieces. Inside, the Fight Card flew out towards Sakura; it's rightful owner.   
  
It was an amazing phenomenon. She had a newfound power she never even thought she had. She had defeated the awful kaijuu by herself... And she had the wounds to prove it.   
  
"Ow!" Sakura yelled as Kero-chan surprised her with an alcohol pad.  
  
"Gomen," Kero apologized as he continued to treat her.  
  
"Done," Tomoyo said proudly, for she had finished her two patients. She glanced over to 'Doctor' Kero, who was still working on his first one. She held back a giggle.   
  
  
  
Syaoran suddenly awoke, finding himself inside Touya's old room. He was sitting on Touya's chair! He turned pale. What am I doing here?! he asked himself.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head!" Tomoyo yelled as she came in with a tray of hot tea. "Feeling better?" she asked. Syaoran didn't answer her. He was too shocked with what had just happened. "Sakura and I made you two some tea," she said as she set it down on the table beside him.   
  
He was now fully white. He knew his hair was standing. Sakura?!   
  
"What's going on?! Wh-What happened?!" he asked.   
  
Tomoyo's face brightened. A huge grin appeared across her face. She turned to the tv in the room and pressed 'play' on the VCR. The screen blincked and fuzzed as the picture finally began to focus.   
  
Tomoyo had filmed the whole fight, every minute of it. A huge sweatdrop appeared on Syaoran's head as he silently watched the video.  
  
  
  
"Sakura...," whispered the erie voice. "Believe..."  
  
Sakura awoke abruptly upon hearing Kero chewing on cookies.  
  
He saw her and flashed a cookie-filled smile. "These awe weally good, Sakuwa."  
  
She let out a groan. "Kero-chan," she said as she took what was left of the cookies from him, "these aren't for you."  
  
"I still don't believe you cooked cookies for that brat," Kero said as he wiped the cookie crumbs from his mouth.  
  
"He's not a brat, Kero-chan. He's just... really focused."  
  
"Uh huh...," Kero said as he raised a brow. "Whatever..."  
  
Just then Tomoyo skipped happily down the stairs. Sakura cocked a brow. "Why're you so happy?"  
  
She giggled. "They're watching my movie!" she shouted.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "T-Their awake?" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura gasped. She rushed to bake more cookies when suddenly Syaoran appeared.  
  
He had finished watching the movie, and was craving for a sandwich. But, of course, he didn't dare show it.   
  
"M-Morning," Sakura said with a quivering voice. She held up a plate. "C-Cookies?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. He had too much pride than to eat something from her.  
  
Kero-chan looked at Sakura, then at Syaoran, then back at Sakura. "Well if no one wants 'em, I'll eat them!!" Kero yelled as he snatched the plate from Sakura's hands.   
  
"Where am I?" a voice asked from the stairs. Syaoran quickly snapped his head around. Ayame had her arm in a splint, and a bandage wrapped around her head. She looked terrible, much more worse than any of them.   
  
  
  
"Gomen," Ayame said as she sipped a cup of tea Sakura had made.   
  
"How's your arm?" Sakura asked as she sat across from her.   
  
"It feels a bit sore, but nothing serious," she paused, "thank you."  
  
Sakura shook her head quickly. "Oh no! It's not me, it's Tomoyo. She's the one who took care of you and Syaoran."  
  
"It was nothing really," Tomoyo said as she blushed from all the praise.  
  
Ayame smiled. "Thank you for everything," she said politely. Tomoyo smiled a 'your welcome'. But she was a bit unsure. She still didn't understand exactly who Ayame was, neither did Sakura or Kero. She was sure, though, that she was somehow connected with Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran, who was sitting next to Ayame, took a bite of a cookie. He unfortunately gave into his hunger. When it was down to the last cookie, he and Kero had a bit of a 'stare down'. There was a long silence as he and Kero glared at each other, both wanting the last cookie.   
  
Suddenly the two lunged for the sugar-filled cookie. But of course, Kero ended up winning. "Haha!" Kero laughed out loud as he waved the cookie in front of the irritated Syaoran's face. "Years of pratice finally at work!" Kero yelled as he gobbled it up. Syaoran flashed his pink tongue at the tiny cub. Sakura sighed as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.   
  
"Uh oh," Tomoyo said as she turned on the t.v.   
  
Sakura didn't like the tone of her voice. "What do you mean 'uh oh'?"  
  
Tomoyo pointed at the news anchor on the t.v. "Looks like there's a storm coming." She was right. There was a storm coming.  
  
"An unexpected storm, coming up from the north, is predicted to hit tonight," continued the anchor.   
  
"A storm?" wondered Kero.   
  
"Shh..," Sakura shushed as the anchor continued.  
  
"Viewers are urged to stay inside as the storm passes. Stay tuned for any flood warnings as they will be expected. Back to you, Kenji."   
  
Tomoyo turned the t.v. off in an instant. "Looks like we're stuck here for the night," she said calmly.   
  
Sakura sighed. "I better make us all dinner," she said.  
  
Suddenly, Ayame's eyes brightened. "Let me do it!" she yelled as she jumped up excitedly.   
  
Sakura turned to her in surprise. In fact everyone did, except Syaoran. It was a bit unexpected of Ayame. She always seemed so quiet. "But you're injured," Sakura said, motioning towards her arm.  
  
Ayame shook her head. "No I'm not," she objected. "Not really. I can still cook." She saw the hesitant look in Sakura's eyes. "Please? You've done so much, I ought to at least do something for you."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kero yelled as he fluttered his way to meet Ayame face-to-face. "I refuse to have an amateur, let alone a stranger, cook my meal!"   
  
Syaoran let out a grunt. He looked at Kero from the corner of his eye. "She's no amateur," he said with a smirk. "Won 3 blue ribbons in cooking contests."  
  
Kero's mood suddenly changed. He turned to Ayame with a grin across his face. "But suddenly I'm feeling generous," he said as he flew back to his seat. Ayame blushed in embarrassment at Syaoran's remark.   
  
Sakura showed her to the kitchen, showing her where everything was. Ayame went to work right away.   
  
Suddenly, the door swung open. In came in a very wet, and very tired Touya. Followed by Yukito, who looked as happy as ever. Kero-chan immediately went 'doll'.   
  
At the sight of his old 'enemy', Syaoran glared. Touya returned the glare as he and Yukito made their way in.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt the need to separate the two. "What're you doing here, brat?" Touya barked. Syaoran's scowl grew more.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura yelled as she made her way towards him. "They're stuck because of the storm. Now please, act civil." She avoided telling him that she and Syaoran were no longer together. If Touya was this way when Syaoran liked her, she had no idea how he'd act if he found out Syaoran hated her. If he did hate her.  
  
Yukito suddenly smelled the sweet aroma of spaghetti when Ayame came in from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" she yelled happily.  
  
  
  
Wearing a white apron with a wooden spoon in her hand, Ayame watched on happily as the group ate the meal. She stood at the end of the table, insisting that she wasn't hungry. To her right was Syaoran. Across from his was Touya(the two were still scowling at each other between bites). Next to Touya was Sakura, and next to her was Tomoyo. Yukito beside Syaoran, his plate bigger than the other's.   
  
And upstairs, in Sakura's room, was the satisfied Kero-chan, hurrying to finish his meal in time for a second helping. Yukito was there after all.  
  
Outside, the storm grew more and more. Between each thunder clap was yet another lightning strike. Every booming roar made chills run up Sakura's spine.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice. A loud, booming voice that roared as mighty as the thunder. "Mistress!!" it hollered as the lights suddenly went out.   
  
Two loud thumps were heard when suddenly the lights went on. Sakura found Yukito and Touya's bodies laying motionless on the floor. Above them stood Syaoran, sword in his hand. He turned towards Ayame. "Kaijuu," he said simply as he made his way outside.   
  
At first Sakura thought he was talking to her. (He did say kaijuu, after all.) But realized he was talking to Ayame, for she quickly removed her apron and followed after him.   
  
It took a while for Sakura to realize. But when she did, she bolted out the door, soon to be followed by Tomoyo.  
  
  
Careless of the pouring rain, Syaoran made his way to an open street. It wasn't hard; everyone who wasn't completely insane stayed home.   
  
Upon reaching his destination, Syaoran called out the Card. "Show yourself!!" he demanded, hand clutching his sword.   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Show yourself!!!" he cried, his clothing drenched. He was breathing hard, panting even. He wasn't in the mood for hide-and-seek.   
  
He had a terrible headache. And his right arm was badly bruised. But he was determined. He had to capture this card. He had to. "Show yourself!!!!!" he screeched, fingers gripping his sword's handle.   
  
Ayame had a sick feeling in her stomach. Her arm was badly bruised, her head ached so bad, and she could barely stand. But she didn't think it was necessary to tell Syaoran. He had other things on his mind...  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!!!" he spat, as he cursed under his breath. It's probably waiting for her, he thought. He cursed some more. I'm just as good as her, thought. She'll see, I can capture this thing on my own!   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of town, Sakura and Tomoyo sat helplessly on the sidewalk. Sakura tried her best to concentrate of the Card's power, but the rain poured so hard.   
  
Beside her, the unhappy Tomoyo groaned about leaving her water-proof camera at home. Who knew there'd be a storm during July?   
  
"Damn rain," Kero cursed. Unable to fly with his wings soaked, he reluctantly sat on the cold cement floor.   
  
"Shh...," Sakura shushed. Her eyes were shut tightly. Sudddenly, she let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't concentrate!" she yelled, to no one in particular.   
  
"I wonder if Syaoran had found the Card yet," Tomoyo thought out loud.   
  
Kero-chan shot her a dirty look. "Don't give that brat any more credit than he deserves," he spat. He seriously did not want to think about him right then.  
  
Sakura didn't either. She still couldn't believe what Syaoran had done to Touya and Yukito. She thought about their bodies, still laying face-down on the floor. She shrugged herself out of it. She shoudln't think about that.   
  
"That's odd," Tomoyo said, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo pointed towards a street light some blocks away. "Those lights are blinking," she said, staring at it in amazement.  
  
"Maybe it's broken," Kero suggested.  
  
"I don't think so," Sakura replied, getting up. The lights were blinking in a pattern - red, green, yellow, yellow, and over again. She jumped up, grabbing the Key from her neck.  
  
"Where're you going?!" Kero-chan asked.  
  
"Towards the light!" Sakura yelled, as she raced towards the blinking stoplight.  
  
  
  
"Finally," Syaoran said with a grin. Before him stood the kaijuu, in it's stomach; the Rain.   
  
It grinned too. "I'd say the same to you."  
  
Syaoran's grin faded quickly. He held up his sword and was about to strike when suddenly...  
  
"Key of Clow!  
Power of Magic,  
Power of Light,  
Surrender the Wand  
The force ignite!  
Release!!"  
  
Syaoran let out a groan. What she doing here?! This was supposed to be my capture!   
  
Sakura ignored Syaoran's scowl. She ran towards the kaijuu, Wand in the air.   
  
The kaijuu only stared at Sakura, a bored expression on it's face. "Silly girl," the kaijuu teased. "It takes more than a Wand to beat me!" it yelled as it blasted a bolt of lightning out of it's hand.   
  
"Ahhh!" Sakura yelled, as the lightning continued to shock her.   
  
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo screeched after seeing her best friend fall to the muddy ground.  
  
The kaijuu let out a joyful giggle. "What fun," it said with a grin. It turned to Syaoran, and the grin disappeared.  
  
"Force, know my plight!  
Release the Light,  
Lightning!!"  
  
At his command, a bolt of lightning was released from the ofuda he held.   
  
The kaijuu merely laughed. "Foolish boy," it spat as it held it's hand up, absorbing the lightning Syaoran just released. "I own lightning!"   
  
Syaoran wasn't too surprised. He held up yet another ofuda.   
  
"Force, know my plight!  
Release the Light,  
Wind!!"  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew at the unsuspecting kaijuu. A triumphant smile appeared on Syaoran's face as the kaijuu was thrown back.   
  
Behind him, Sakura started to wake up. She still had a terrible headache. But she could still seal the Card.   
  
Syaoran turned to her, his eyes cold and steel-like. "Capture it, now!" He didn't bother to call her by her name.  
  
Sakura nodded dumbly, wondered what in the world happened. She stood up, with her Wand in the air. She stood infront of the fallen kaijuu, and began to seal it.   
  
"Return to your power confind!  
  
Rain Card!"  
  
She slammed the Staff unto the back of the kaijuu. But nothing happened. Sakura was confused. "What?!" she thought out loud.   
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled from behind.   
  
Sakura snapped her head to face her.  
  
"Power up!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked.   
  
"You know... power up!"  
  
Sakura suddenly realized. The last time she defeated the kaijuu, her Staff was different. She turned to the kaijuu with her eyes shut tight. She concentrated hard. Already she could feel the change happening.  
  
Everyone was in awe - Ayame, Kero, Tomoyo, and even Syaoran. Sakura was glowing, like a star. And her Staff was changing right in front of their eyes!  
  
Sakura had 'powered up'. She was now able to seal the Card. She held up the newly transformed Staff into the air, and with a determined look on her face, she rammed it into the kaijuu's back, shattering the glass around the Rain Card. The Rain Card, greatful to be free, returned to it's owner - Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
Syaoran smirked as he looked at the captured Card in triumph.  
  
Kero, face full of disappointment and disgust, flew towards Sakura. "You got lucky, kid."  
  
Syaoran glared at Kero. "It's not luck, it's skill."  
  
Kero showed him a 'yeah, right' face. It only made Syaoran angrier.   
  
Suddenly the rains stopped, and the sun shined. Syaoran felt it was his cue to leave. And leave he did.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura yelled instinctively. She suddenly stopped herself. What was she doing?!  
  
Syaoran turned to face her. "We're no longer partners," Syaoran said, knowing what Sakura had in mind. "We're rivals now." He flashed her one of his most frightening scowls ever. "I WILL get the Cards. Any way I know how." With yet another glare, he turned, and left.   
  
Ayame stood there for a minute, feeling a bit awkward. "Well," she said with a friendly smile. "Thanks again for everything," she said, and left following Syaoran.   
  
"Humph! The nerve of that kid!" Kero said, flying back to the house, back to the comfort of his bed.   
  
"Sakura? You going?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Sakura was still staring in disbelief at the space where Syaoran was. His harsh words played over and over again in her mind.   
  
"Huh?" she asked, looking at Tomoyo. "Oh yeah, I'm coming." Tomoyo nodded and followed Kero. Just as Sakura was about to go, she stopped. She turned back to the place where Syaoran was. "I'm sorry...," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*kaijuu - monster (but, of course, anyone who calls themself a TRUE CCS fan should know what that means ^_^) 


	6. Confessions of the Heart

Author's Note: Hi! So sorry for taking so long to get this part out. I've been on a major writer's block and plus I had school! ^^() I'll try and get the next one out as soon as i finish! Thanks to everyone who's waited so long for this part to come out!  
  
Part Four: Confessions of the Heart  
  
  
  
"Sakura...," the voice whispered softly. "Do not fear it..."  
  
  
"Sakura!!" Kero screamed in her ear. Sakura only turned away. He let out a grunt. "Sakura!!!" he screeched. "You're late for school!!!!"  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. "What?!" she screamed, jumping out of her bed. Then she loosened up. "Kero, it's Saturday."  
  
Kero nodded. "You bet it is. But what else could I say to wake you up? Besides," he said, flying up to her face, "isn't there something you have to do today?"  
  
Sakura thought about it for a while. Then it hit her. "Oh no!" she yelled in panic and rushed to her closet to change.   
  
"Uh huh," Kero said with his arms crossed, "how could you even forget? Tomoyo's been reminding you about today for three weeks!"  
  
"Well...," Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kero urged her. "Is it about the Cards?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Sakura admitted. "I've been having this weird dream lately. And there's this... voice."  
  
"Voice?" Kero asked. "What is it saying?"  
  
Sakura thought about it. "I-I don't remember... It's all fuzzy."  
  
"Well," Kero pressed. "When did you start having this dream?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "When the Cards disappeared!" she said in realization.  
  
Kero nodded. "So they are linked..."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "But how?" she asked, looking at Kero. He shrugged. "Hmm..." She wondered who the person in her dream was. She had never seen the person yet... She should asked Tomoyo the next time she sees her.. Tomoyo! "Oh no!" Sakura yelled and went back to her closet.  
  
Kero let out a sigh. "Hopeless."  
  
  
  
"About time," Tomoyo said sharply. She then smiled. "What kept you?"  
  
"Nothing," Sakura lied. "Just overslept is all."  
  
Tomoyo nodded slowly. "Okay..." She didn't believe a single word. But they were already late. "Come on, we better hurry." Sakura nodded and followed after her.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran?" Ayame asked. She and Syaoran were walking down the street. Syaoran had been staring at the ground since they left the apartment. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked as if he had just woken up. He looked around in surprise. "Where are we?"  
  
Ayame looked at him closely. "What's up with you? You've been acting strange all day."  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran told her. "I'm just a bit sleepy," he lied. Ayame stopped walking and crossed her arms. She stared hard at Syaoran, waiting for him to crack. Syaoran let out a sigh. "It's... Sakura!" he shouted, looking behind Ayame.  
  
"What about Sakura?" Ayame asked.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No! Sakura!" he yelled, pointing behind her.  
  
Ayame looked behind her but didn't see anyone, let alone Sakura. "Uh... Syaoran? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. "She's right there!" Syaoran kept pointing at Sakura, who was just standing in the middle of the busy road. She wasn't doing anything, just standing there. And staring.   
  
"Syaoran," Ayame said, turning back to him. "Maybe this walk was a bad idea. You should go back to bed," she continued, pulling him back to the apartment.  
  
"Don't you see her?! She's standing in the middle of the road!" Syaoran shouted, refusing to budge.  
  
Ayame turned back to the road. She looked around. Nothing. No one was there. Just cars. "Okay, you're scaring me right now, Syaoran. She's not there."  
  
"She is! She's standing right there! She's..." Syaoran stopped. "A Card." The Sakura grinned. Then disappeared. "No!!!" Syaoran shouted, running after her. "Come back!"  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Ayame screamed, as the cars slammed around him.   
  
  
  
Sakura gasped. Tomoyo turned to her. She and Sakura were walking towards the park for the big concert that night. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura looked around them in caution. She felt something. Like something bad just happened. "Is everything okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No," she said, stopping. "No, something's wrong." She gasped. "Syaoran!" she screamed and turned around.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, running after her. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Something's happened to Syaoran!" Sakura yelled back, running as fast as she can.  
  
"How do you know?!" Tomoyo yelled back.  
  
"I don't! But I can feel it!" Sakura shouted as she turned a corner. She then gasped in horror at the sight in front of her. Sakura looked around with wide eyes. There were paramedics and police all around. She caught sight of Ayame, who was off to the side. She was crying. Sakura feared the worst. "Ayame!" she screamed and ran towards her.  
  
Ayame lifted her head up from her hands. She saw Sakura and cried more. "Sakura!" Ayame yelled.   
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking around them. "Where's Syaoran?" Ayame sobbed. She couldn't bear to answer. Sakura felt like she was falling. "No." she said and turned to the road, where the ambulance was. "Syaoran!" she yelled and ran towards it, fighting off the policemen. She got there just in time to see Syaoran being carried by the stretcher inside the ambulance. "No! Syaoran!" she screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Ayame. "What happened?"   
  
Ayame sniffed. "He said he saw Sakura."  
  
  
  
Ayame, Tomoyo, and Sakura sat at the lobby. Ayame was crying, Tomoyo volunteered to fill out the forms, while Sakura was off the corner. Thinking. She tried her best not to cry. She needed to be strong. For Syaoran.  
  
A nurse approached them. "You may see him now," she said.  
  
Ayame shot up from her seat. "Is he okay?"   
  
The nurse nodded. "He'll be fine. He was badly injured, but he'll survive. He's in room 23A. You can visit him, but one at a time."  
  
"Thank you," Ayame said softly.   
  
She turned to Sakura. Sakura gave her a nod. "Go ahead."  
  
Ayame smiled. "Thanks," she said, and followed the nurse.  
  
Sakura let out a deep sigh and sat back down. "How could this happen?" she asked. Tomoyo set the forms aside and sat down next to her. Sakura sniffed. "I mean, why?" she asked again, sobbing. She could hold it back no longer. "Why, Tomoyo?" she weeped.  
  
Tomoyo gathered Sakura into her arms. "Shhh," she whispered. "He's fine now," she said softly, allowing a tear to fall.  
  
"But it's all my fault!" Sakura yelled. "He wouldn't have been here because of me!"  
  
"It's not your fault," Tomoyo assured her. "He's here because of the Sakura Cards."  
  
"Yeah but... I'm the one that hurt him in the first place..."  
  
  
  
Ayame entered Syaoran's room solemnly. It wasn't much. But it was all they could afford. She sobbed quietly as she approached Syaoran, who was asleep on the bed. There were bandages wrapped around his head. And a splint on his arm. She pulled up a chair and sat beside him, holding softly his free hand. She just stared at him. He looked so calm, and peaceful. Like a baby. "I'm sorry," Ayame sobbed. She suddenly gasped as she felt Syaoran's hand tighten around her's.  
  
"D-Don't be," he grunted in pain.   
  
"Syaoran...," Ayame said softly. "I couldn't protect you."  
  
"No one could've protected me," he answered. He was in obvious pain.   
  
Ayame sobbed. "But-"  
  
"Don't blame yourself," he interrupted. "I was foolish."  
  
Ayame shook her head. "I'm still sorry," she said. Syaoran struggled to smile. Ayame smiled back. She looked down at the bed sheet. "Sakura and Tomoyo are here," she told him.   
  
"Sakura?" he asked. "Why?"  
  
"She's worried about you, Syaoran." Ayame looked down again. "You still love her don't you?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Ayame. She didn't dare look at him. He didn't know what to do. "Ayame, I-"  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Syaoran," she said, looking up at him. "I know you do. I can tell."  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down. Now he didn't want to look at her.  
  
"You shouldn't be," Ayame said.   
  
Syaoran looked up at her in surprise. She gave him a warm smile. "You're not mad?"   
  
Ayame softly shook her head. "No." She held his hand in her's. "I'm happy for you Syaoran. I've been waiting for three years for you to finally be happy."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"That first day of school. I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw her," she explained. "And at the capture of the Fight. You were glad to see her again. And everytime you're around her, you get this sparkle in your eyes. For the three years I've known you, you've never looked at anyone like you look at her. I can tell she's important to you."  
  
"But what about you?" he asked.  
  
"What about me? You're my cousin, Syaoran. You're family. I just want you to be happy, that's all"   
  
"But the Elders..." Syaoran started.  
  
"I know," Ayame said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them," she said, and winked as she left.   
  
  
  
"I broke up with him. I did this to him!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sakura...," Tomoyo said. She didn't know what to do. "I've been meaning to ask you..." Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Why did you break up with him?"  
  
Sakura lowered her head. She knew she'd have to explain sooner of later. She just wished it could've been later. She let out a deep sigh. "That day, I called earlier. Just to say 'hi' and all. He wasn't there. Wei answered. I asked him where Syaoran was, and he said he was meeting his new fiancé... He told me that the Elders had arranged for him to marry again because of his inheritance and all. I decided that I should just step aside, you know? I didn't want Syaoran to get in trouble with his Clan. And I didn't want him to have to choose between me or his family... So I called later to break up with him."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with tear-filled eyes. "Oh Sakura," she said, hugging her best friend. "You're a good person." Sakura sobbed. "You shouldn't have to feel this kind of pain..."  
  
  
  
Ayame was walking back to the lobby when something caught her eye. She saw Syaoran standing right in front of her. "Syaoran? You should be in bed." Then she noticed something. Something in his eyes... "You're not Syaoran!" she shouted, and took a step back in caution. The fake Syaoran held out his arm. Then from his arm appeared the Sword. He looked at Ayame and grinned.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame came running like crazy right through the lobby. Behind her follwed the imposter, Sword in his hand. Only a few feet separated the two.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "What's going on?!"  
  
Ayame kept running away from the imposter, dodging blows from the Sword. "It's not Syaoran!" Ayame yelled, nearly getting cut with the sharp blade. "It's a Sakura Card!"  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Sakura nodded. She held out her arms.   
  
"O Key of Clow!  
Power of Magic,  
Power of Light,  
Surrender the Wand  
The force ignite!  
Release!!"  
  
The fake Syaoran stopp chasing Ayame, sensing a new power. He turned towards Sakura and grinned. He got into a fighting stance. Sakura stood before it. "Prepare to die!" it warned, and swung it's Sword.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled from inside his room. He seen it all in his sleep. She quickly pulled the covers from him, and grabbed his clothes and sword, which was brought in by Ayame, due to his request.   
  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Sakura yelled, as the kaijuu pressed it's Sword harder agaisn't Sakura's Wand. She tried her best to fight back, but it was too strong.   
  
Just then a nurse came into the lobby. She gasped in horror. "What in the world is that?!" she shouted. Ayame rushed to her, and gently squeezed her neck. The nurse then fell into her arms. Tomoyo looked at Ayame. "Don't worry," Ayame assured. "She's just sleeping."   
  
Suddenly Syaoran came rushing in. He was still weak so he couldn't exactly carry his sword.   
  
"Syaoran, no!" Ayame yelled. "You're still too weak!" But Syaoran wouldn't listen. He approached the kaijuu from behind and heaved the heavy sword at it's back, allowing a Card to fly loose. The Illusion. The kaijuu's true form suddenly appeard as the Illusion's power were returned. Syaoran held the Card in his hands ans smiled proudly. Right before he collapsed.   
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, struggling to keep her ground.   
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura in worry. She looked around and saw a vase. She grabbed it and threw it at the kaijuu. It turned to Tomoyo and growled. "Now Sakura!"  
  
Sakura nodded and concentrated on changing her Wand. She was much faster then she was before. Once the Wand had transformed, she raised it into the air.  
  
"Return to your power, Confined!  
Sword Card!"  
  
She slammed her Wand unto the kaijuu's back. The Sword's power then returned to it as the kaijuu's glass-like body shattered. Sakura kneeled down beside Syaoran, who was still unconscious.  
  
Ayame turned towards the door. Doctors, nurses, and security guards were rushing in. "What's going on here?" one doctor asked.  
  
"Who's that?" a nurse asked, referring to Syaoran.  
  
"I remember him," another nurse answered. "He's a patient!"  
  
"We better get him back to his room," a guard suggested. But Ayame stopped them. She stood before them, and placed her forefinger on her lips. She then turned around towards Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran...," Sakura whispered, praying with all her heart that he was okay.  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened. He looked around and saw Sakura, who was so happy she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is the kaijuu gone?"  
  
Sakura nodded as she wiped away a tear. "Yeah, thanks to you."  
  
Syaoran smiled as he closed his eyes. "Good..." 


	7. Side By Side

Part Five: Side By Side   
  
  
"Come on Sakura," Kero urged. "Try it again."  
  
"But Kero...," Sakura whined. "I've tried like 12 times aleady! I'm tired!"  
  
"You're gonna do this sooner or later so you might as well do it now," he told her. He flew to her desk where Sakura was. "Now try it again."  
  
Sakura let out a deep sigh. She straightened up and held the Key in her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated on changing it. She focused all her power and engery into transforming the Key. She could feel the power flowing towards the Key.   
  
Tomoyo gasped in awe as Sakura's aura became visable. The calm, pink glow grew as Sakura's power increased.  
  
Kero nodded in satisfaction. "That's it," he whispered softly. "Keep going." Suddenly the Key floated off her hands and into the air in front of her face. A bright light suddenly emitted from it.  
  
Sakura let out a slight gasp as she caugth sight of what she had created. It was beautiful. She used her own power to create her very own Wand. And she had never felt so happy.  
  
"Great job, Sakura!" Kero yelled, flying towards her. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, patting her best friend on the back. "I'm so glad I brought my camcorder!"  
  
"Wow...," Sakura sighed. Her emerald eyes sparkled in pride as the Wand lowered itself unto her hands. "I did this... all by myself."  
  
  
"How do I look?" Syaoran asked nervously. Ayame turned to him and let out a sliht giggle. "What?" Syaoran asked, examining his attire.   
  
"Your shirt's backwards," Ayame said, holding back her laughter. Syaoran looked down at his shirt and noticed the tag. He let out a groan.   
  
"Calm down, Syaoran," Ayame said, combing her hair. "It's only a picnic."  
  
"It's not just a picnic," Syaoran corrected as he puthis shirt on the right way. "It's a picnic with Sakura."  
  
Ayame shook her head. "Just try and relax. It's not like you're going to be alone with her. Tomoyo and I'll be there."  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said with a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Of course I am," Ayame said with a smile. "Hurry up now, they should be here any moment." Syaoran gave a slight nod. Let me live through this picnic, he prayed in his mind.  
  
  
"You know I just noticed something," Tomoyo said while she, Sakura, and Kero were walking to Syaoran's apartment. She was looking at the clips of captures she had videotaped. "You notice how all of the kaijuus look alike?"  
  
"What?" Kero asked, almost disbelieving. He flew to Tomoyo, perching himself on her shoulder as she showed him the clips.  
  
"Hey," Sakura said as she glanced at it. "They do look alike."  
  
Kero crossed his arms and looked sternly at the video clip. Tomoyo was right. They all had the same face. Something about that face bothered Kero. He knew this face...  
  
"What's wrong Kero?" Sakura asked, noticing the concern on Kero's face.   
  
Kero snapped out of his deep concentration and shook it off. "Nothing," he lied. He didn't want her to worry over it. "Are we there yet?" he asked, feeling his stomach growl.  
  
Sakura looked at the slip of paper Ayame had written on. "We should be getting to it soon," she said, reading off of the paper.  
  
  
Syaoran nervously waited for Sakura and Tomoyo to arrive. He sat on his chair with a scared look on his face as he continued to stare at the door. Ayame looked up from the magazine she had been reading and almost cracked up. Syaoran was tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair and his leg kept bouncing up and down.   
  
"Syaoran," Ayame said, putting the magazine away. "Relax," she said for the fifteenth time.  
  
"I am relaxed!" Syaoran shouted, his leg bouncing rapidly now.  
  
"You're sweating!" Ayame souted back.  
  
"It's a hot day," Syaoran defended.   
  
"It's autumn," Ayame shot back. That got him. "Syaoran-" Ayame started but got interrupted by the knock on the door.  
  
Syaoran jumped up at the sound. His teeth were chattering and he was sweating like a fountain. Ayame shook her head and opened the door. "Ohayou!" Greetings were passed and hugs were given while Kero complained about being hungry.  
  
"Ohayou Syaoran," Sakura said nervously.   
  
Syaoran nodded and gave a slight wave. "O-Ohayou..."  
  
Sakura smiled. Syaoran smiled back. And a moment of awkward silence began.  
  
Kero looked at Sakura. Then at Syaoran. Then back at Sakura. And back to Syaoran. Something's up, Kero thought suspiciously. He turned to Tomoyo and Ayame, looking for an answer. Both of them had stars in their eyes. They were looking at Sakura and Syaoran in awe. Kero looked at the two with a raised brow. "Oookay..." He shrugged. He flew over to Sakura, waving his little paw in front of her face.   
  
Sakura looked at Kero in surprise. "What's wrong Kero-chan?"   
  
Kero fell like a ton of bricks. "Nothing!" he shouted, giving up.   
  
Ayame looked at her watch. "We should probably get going," she said, taking the picnic basket. Kero looked as if he were about to cry.  
  
"I think Kero's been staying up too late with those video games," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave a slight giggle.  
  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Ayame said in awe. The lovely cherry blossoms shined a perfect shade of pink. They were like magic to Ayame. "I've never seen such beautiful sakura blossoms!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "They are beautiful," she turned to Syaoran. "Don't you think?"  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly. He gazed at Sakura with a dreamy look. "Yeah..." He blushed slihtly.  
  
Tomoyo and Ayame saw this, and giggled. A slight breeze blew, causing the blossoms to fall gently. "Perfect day for a picnic," Sakura said, feeling the wind blow her hair. "It's not too hot, and not too cold." She inhaled deeply. "Perfect."  
  
Ayame nodded. The day was just perfect. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
  
  
Sakura let out a peaceful sigh as she gazed up at the clear sky. Leaning against her favorite sakura tree, she slowly closed her eyes and let the brilliant sun gently caress her face. She needed this day. Her life became too hectic too fast. She needed a break. She was gonna relax if it was the last thing she did.  
  
  
"Where's Sakura?" wondered Kero. "I wanna eat already!"  
  
"Stop whining Kero," Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes. "Syaoran? Can you go get her while Ayame and I set things up?" Tomoyo held back a sly grin.  
  
"M-Me?" Syaoran said, dropping the plates he held. Tomoyo nodded and gave an innocent smile. Ayame held back a giggle.   
  
"Get on with it kid!" Kero bellowed. "My stomach can't wait much longer!"   
  
Syaoran swallowed hard. He nodded. Sure, he thought. Peice of cake. All he had to do was call her. That's it. It's a no brainer. But why did he have difficulty moving?   
  
Ayame tilted her head. "Go on," she urged. She even gave him a little push. Once he left, she let out a sigh. "It's all so sweet," she said.   
  
"What is?" Kero asked, drooling over the meal Ayame had prepared.   
  
Ignoring Kero's question, Ayame bent down to pick up the plates Syaoran had dropped. "Thank goodness they're plastic."  
  
  
Syaoran barely stood. She looked like an angel. Sitting there, a flower in her hand, smiling softly. He was breathing hard. And sweating like a pig. Why is this happening? he asked himself. He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. He looked at her again. That feeling was back again. It was a familiar feeling... He held his head in his hands. What's wrong with me?! he shouted in his mind. What is this feeling? He gazed up at her again.   
  
Suddenly he saw something. He squinted for a better look. Whatever it was, it was hiding behind the bushes. It was... some sort of animal. It moved. Syaoran could see it's whole body now. That's when something caught his eye. A Sakura Card. His eyes widened. The Thunder. It moved again. This time faster. It was moving towards something...   
  
Suddenly it hit him. "Sakura!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura snapped her head towards Syaoran. She looked at him in wonder. "Syaoran?" she asked, unaware of the animal behind her.  
  
"Run Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, motioning to look behind her.   
  
Suddenly she heard a low growl. Her eyes widened with fear. She didn't move. She couldn't. Slowly, she turned her head to face the animal. She swallowed hard. Evil was written all over it. "N-Nice kaijuu," she said, her voice quivering.   
  
Syaoran darted towards the picnic area, retrieving his sword. He never went anywhere without it anymore. "Force!" he shouted, grabbing an ofuda from his pocket. know my plight!  
  
Release the Light,  
Lightning!!"  
  
The kaijuu looked up just in time for it to dodge the attack. It was fast. So fast Syaoran almost didn't see The Dash inside it. Both The Dash and The Thunder, Syaoran thought. This isn't gonna' be easy, he admitted.   
  
Sakura bolted. She ran to Syaoran's side, taking out her Key. She didn't need to recite an incantation anymore. This Key didn't need it. Almost immediately the Key had transformed. Syaoran was amazed.  
  
"Behind you!" Ayame shouted. Beside her was Tomoyo and Kero.   
  
Syaoran turned to see the kaijuu heading towards them. A menacing grin on it's face. "Sakura, look out!" Syaoran shouted, stepping in front of her right before the kaijuu released a bolt of lightning. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted, falling to the ground. The kaijuu grinned.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura knelt down beside him, picking up his head. Tears leaked from her eyes and unto Syaoran's face. He barely moved.  
  
She turned to the others. Ayame was crying on Tomoyo's shoulder. Sakura turned to the kaijuu with fire in her eyes. Kero could've sworn he heard her growl. Sakura stood up, placing her Wand between her and the kaijuu. She gripped it tightly. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, running towards the kaijuu on full force. The kaijuu did the same.   
  
It all happened in a split second. Suddenly they were on the opposite sides from which they started from. Sakura was breathing hard. She stood there, catching her breath. She held up her hand, revealing The Thunder and Dash.  
  
The glass beast let out a satisfied smile. Then shattered.  
  
Kero gawked at Sakura in shock. She was definitely getting stronger! A smile slowly appeard on his yellow face. "Whoooohoooo!!!!! Way to go champ!" he shouted, flying to her side.  
  
Sakura smiled at Kero, who continued to pat her on her pat. Tomoyo ran up to her, squealing. "And I got it all on tape!"   
  
Sakura glanced over where Syaoran was. Ayame helped him up, and slowly, they made their way to Sakura. "Great job," Syaoran said softly, wincing in pain.  
  
Sakura blushed madly. "Thanks," she said, pulling him in for a hug. She was so happy he was okay, she didn't care about what she did.   
  
Syaoran was shocked. But after a few seconds, he hugged her back.  
  
It was a beautiful sight. Ayame wiped a tear from her eye. She was so happy for Syaoran. "Sweet," she whispered.  
  
Tomoyo recorded away. She too, felt so happy for them. She and Ayame just stood there, staring at the two in awe.  
  
Kero looked at each of them with a cocked brow. He shook his head. "I'm surrounded by crazy people," he muttured, heading for the picnic basket. 


End file.
